


Nightmares, Love, and Protection

by Arikarinkatochirika



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Can't keep his little guy in the pants, Dammit Minho, M/M, Modern AU, Thomas has it, Thomas is a kawaii lil shit, Unplanned Pregnancy, central heterochromia iridis, mpreg - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikarinkatochirika/pseuds/Arikarinkatochirika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WCKED. A comany that helps with viral diseases from humanity. But what people didn't know, was that they are a black market, sealing their drugs to people in the Undergroud Glade for profit. They are mostly notorious for their breeding. Of what you may ask?</p><p>Simple: Omegas. </p><p>Their breeding is a all time perfect streak. But their greatest omegas are named Thomas and Newt. They are perfect examples of what omegas are to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

WCKED is widely known for its abilty to protect humanity from deadly viral outbreaks. The most notable viral outbreak that WCKED had recently battled was the virus known as the Flare, a virus that attacks the brain and causes its victims to lash out and become violently murderous, attacking victims but not killing them, just merely passing the virus on and so on.

Soon after the outbreak, WCKED delieved an antidote to the uninfected, leading the infected to die off due to the fact that the virus immediately being destroyed.

What the public didn't know was that their beloved WCKED, were also black marketers, selling off illegal drugs and slaves to rich people. But they are most notabley know for is their omega breeding.

You see, the world they live in is an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Alphas are always the dominate ones in relationships, they cannot be impregnanted, unless its an AI*. Betas are between being Alphas and Omegas; it merely depends on who their mate is, they will be the opposite. Now omegas, omegas are special. They are the ultimate breeding units in society.

They produce healthly, living children, they are motherly and protective. Their scents are, accordingly to Alphas, are sweet and deliciously unstoppable from taking to knot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Tommy boy, have you ever dreamed of leaving here?" 

"All the time, Chuck."

Two boys, one of 16 years of age and another of 12-13 years of age, were sitting the elder's room. The oldest of the two, Thomas, is a very attractive omega of five foot nine stature, his hair brown, with hazel eyes, but with a golden amber tinge that is ringed around his iris. His body figure is almost on the curvy side, with a slender build, with soft, flawless skin. He is kind, motherly, at times naive, and also curious for his own good. 

The younger boy fell back on Thomas's bed and groaned. "That is so shucking boooooooooring! You need to be more exciting." he said, hoisting himself up with his arms.

"Um, excuse me? You do know that I'm an omega, right? Chuck, my duty is to be a mother-type person. Not running away and not give any Alpha's their children, unlike you, who is a beta." Thomas said, glancing at Chuck. With a groan, Chuck got up and walked away just as a blonde haired boy came walking in.

"Hey Chuck."

"Sup Newt." 

And with that, the boy left. Thomas looked up to see one of his only friends here in this facility. Newt is a boy, like Thomas, of 16 years of age, but his height usually throws people off, thinking he is older. His figure is also slender, he has blonde hair with brown eyes. Due to an incident that happened a few years ago, he has a slight limp is his leg, but that doesn't stop him from doing normal activities. He also has a British accent that always seem to swoon any Alpha he speaks to. Its hilarious to some people. 

"Hey Thomas, did you hear? Some alphas are coming tomorrow to purchase omegas. Including the Zheng's and the Parrker's." he said, jumping on top of friends bed. Thomas looked up and said, "So what's so great about those two anyway?" Newt looked at him like he was an infected person from the Flare and said, " Are you bloody serious?! You have NO IDEA who they are?! Where have you been man?!"

Shoulder's shrugging, he said, "I haven't gotten a chance to watch T.V. cause WICKED has been..."

"Don't. Just don't say it. So sorry for bringing that up anyway." "It's okay, Newt. I'm not mad at all."

Thomas sighed. Newt was the only one that knew of his backstory. Unlike Newt, whose family was full of love and support, Thomas's was the COMPLETE opposite. His father is alcoholic abuser that drinks and smokes 24/7 and his mother was hardly around to even notice the bloody cuts and bruises upon her own son's skin.

After nine years of enduring the pain, his father died in a drug overdose, and a few weeks later his mother committed suicide after learning that she might have cancer. This left an emotional and mental scaring over Thomas and was left on the streets for months, until WICKED saw him caring for young children. They saw great potential in him of being a great mother. 

After saving him from the streets, they put him into therapy and it took a total of six years to heal him emotionally from the trauma he had endured. He usually has check ups with therapists. Though his emotions are nearly healed, his mental and memory state is at a near healing point state due the extent of the abuse he had suffered. 

"I know, but, your parents were both Alphas. How does that really make you feel about possibly being chosen to be a bloody mate to another Alpha?" Newt gently asked. Thomas looked and sighed, his sight looking straight at his knees. With a shrug, he said, "Of course it terrifies me, but I think I'm ready to move on and look forward to the future." Newt smiled and hopped off the bed and looked behind him and said, "I will bloody laugh you really do get chosen tomorrow." Newt was then met nearly face-to-face with a pillow.

He ran off laughing like an idiot and Thomas just smiled and laughed softly before sleep had taken him. 

The next morning, every omega were rudely awakened to the sound of a shrieking alarm, telling them that Alpha's were fast approaching. Thomas threw his covers off and hastily threw on a light blue, elbow length shirt with pants that are so baggy that they look like a skirt. He jogged out of his room and was met with Newt and the two walked with others to their picking cells.

The cells were almost like a prison, the walls so thick that no sound can escape, only the gate keeping them in was the only way of speaking. They were like a maze, one hall leading to another row of omegas, and another, etc.

They were split into two groups, Group A and Group B. 

Thomas and Newt were in Group A, so they had already entered their cells. Taking one last look at each other, they hugged each other and walked into their new homes for the next month or so.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" an Asian boy asked. A dark-skinned boy looked at him and said, "Because our families are the shankiest of shanks." The other snorted and looked out the window. The sight before them was a gigantic wall made of concrete, with doors the size of two helicopters. Once the boys were escorted to the main lobby, they saw that they were not the only ones here, possibly fifty or so other Alpha's.

The Asian boy leaned against his friend and said, "Again, remind me why we are here?" The dark-skinned boy sighed, annoyed by his friends whinnyness, and said, "We're suppose to find a mate to make our family proud so that we may soon take over our families companies, Minho." 

"Ah, now I remember, thank you Alby." 

A man then walked in to greet the Alpha's and began to speak. "Good evening, my name is A.D. Janson. I'm the Assisstant Director of WCKED and I here to escort you to your future mates. Now, if you will all follow me and I will tell you how it works here." The man- Janson- showed them to a steel door and had an guard open it.

Janson lead the boys down a marble hallway and was telling them some of the following things. "Once we enter the Holding Cells, your are to be about whisper talkitive when around them. They haven't been around Alpha's much, so they may go into shock. Don't worr, it's normal. Just speak slowly and gently, they'll calm down. Also, before I forget, your omega's will give off scents that only their alpha can smell. Meaning, you just found your mate. Aaaaaaaand, here we are." 

Janson swiped his card and the door opened slowly, enough for Janson to say, "Remember what I said. Slowly speaking and be gently as you can be."

And he opened the door. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The talking going around each and every omega were soon hushed as the sound of the door was opening. Thomas backed away from the metal bars and held his knees to his chest. The room was soon full of strong, powerful Alpha's. He saw alph's walk past him, not giving him a single glance and walking off to different cells. At one point, a boy of 17 looked at him, a scowling expression looking permenant on his face. He took a sniff and walked off to the next cell next to him, where Newt was. He couldn't hear the conversation between them, but he did see the boy calling Janson over.

Thomas felt his heart turn to ice. His best friend had found his Alpha and he will be taken the next few hours after they have all lifted. He felt the stinging sensation of tears falling down his face, whimpers became a soft sob. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minho didn't know how to describe it. The scent was so delicious that his mouth watered. He followed the smell and came to a cell that was in a corner, far away from the others. Next to him was his friend, Alby who, next to him, was obviously his mate. He had to admit that the omega was indeed pretty, but not to his taste. He followed his sense of smell and stood in front of the cell. He felt his breath being taken away, for the reason was that in front of him had had to be the most  _beautiful_ omega he ever seen in his entire life. 

Minho knew, from that moment on that he would protect his new mate and give him much love, for he had most definitely had fallen hard for this mysteriously attractive omega before him. He looked over the dozens of heads and his eyes had finally landed on Janson, who was having a conversation with a few guards. He casted one more glance at his beautiful intended and walked over to the man. He signaled him that he had found himself an omega and Janson had jogged over, following Minho. 

"So, who is it?"

Minho pointed to the far corner cell to his mate and said, "Him. I want him now." Janson's gaze followed where his finger was pointing, his face slightly paling. Janson became fidgety. "Erm, you sure you want him? Ya'know, I do know some other-" "NO. I want him. No one else. I can smell him and he can smell me, ya stupid shankhole" The older man gave a glare and before he could say something, Newt barged in. "He is right, Janson. Once an Alpha smells him and chooses, he can't be denied. You of all people should know that." 

Janson gave an angry sigh and said, "Fine. I'll get the paper's while you unlock the cell. Here Newt. Just give the keys to one of the guards and tell them why you have them." and with that, he left. 

Newt and Minho glanced at each other and Newt then began to unlock his friends cell door.Thomas looked up as Newt extended his hand for him to grasp. And he did. He was led out his small room and was greeted by an overpowering masculine scent, apposing to his slightly feminine sment. He looked for the ownership of the smell and looked at an Asian boy, someone who looks like he is a year older than him. He looked over the boys strong arms, his jet black hair, and his chocolate eyes.

Once the smaller male had exited the cell, Minho had gotten a better glance at his new mate. He was a year younger than him, brown hair cupping his face gently, beautiful hazel eyes with a golden amber coloring to it, his figure was close to be a curvy figure no doubt about it. Minho just wants to runs his hands down those curves to see where they lead. He first spoke, "Hey, whats your name? Someone cute as you does have a name right?"

Thomas wrapped his arms around his body and said, "T-Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn people XD Last Night on Christmas I just made this story and hours later it already has 19 kudos XDDD  
> Not that I dont like it, BUT GODDAMN  
> IM JUST SAYING THAT IT WAS FAST XDDD 
> 
> I will do updates irregularly due me being kinda lazy (シ_ _)シ  
> Thank you for enjoying me story and I hope you enjoy the rest!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a 2nd chapter but it deleted on me >.>  
> SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT

The moment Thomas had stepped foot outside the facility from which he was practically raised and educated, was blinded by the blinding light that shone outside. He turned around and saw the large, solid concrete building behind him. The building was so huge that it looked like it when on forever to the Heavens.

The wind and warmth from the sun was comfroting, especially to his new surroundings. Thomas heard someone whislting behind and he turned to see Minho, who looked at him with great amusement. 

"Come on, I promised my dad that I'd be hime at 3. It's noon, so I really don't want to be late. Gotta greet you to my parents, right?" Minho grasped his hands gently and led him to an awaiting black Humer limo. Once both teens were inside, they then felt the vehicle shift and began to move.

Thomas looked through the clear glass outside, looking out with such great wonder and soon entered into a daydream-like state, that he didn't notice his Alpha looking at him was a creepy stare. 

Minho, like Thomas, was daydreaming. But he wasn't dreaming about sex with his mate, but to the conversation he had with Janson and Ava Paige. 

_FLASHBACK TIME :D_

_Minho looked at seeing Janson walking back towards them, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a woman, possibly around her early 60's, her face tight and round and her blonde hair was tied tightly back. The woman smiled, wrinkles following after. "Hello. My name is Chancellor Ava Paige of the WCKED Foundation. May I ask who you had chosen to be your mate?"_

_Minho felt Thomas shift behind him and answered, "Thomas. I chose him."_

_Ava and Janson both simultaneously flinched and they then glanced at each other. She then glanced at Minho and said, "Please follow me. And Thomas, stay with Newt." Minho glanced down at Thomas to see his face snuzzled into his arm. Minho then gently pried his hands off and kissed Thomas's temple before following Ava._

_Minho found himself in a completely different hallway. The walls were a combination of metal and concrete, with lights bright enough light an entire moblie home. Soon they came to a door at the end of the surprisingly long hallway. Ava ushered him in and he complied._

_Once both were sitting, Ava then gave Minho a stern yet gentle glare at the teen. "This is about Thomas. Not you, in case if you were wondering." Minho let a himself release a small breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "My concern is that about Thomas. You see, even though his physical health is perfect and his fertility is at the top of charts, his emotional and mental health however, is...er well, slightly unstable."_

_Minho flinched. **'Unstable?'** "Er.. why is he unstable, if I may ask?" _

_Ava looked at him before clearing her throat, then said,"It's not me who is going to tell why of our top Omega'a unstable emotional and mental health. That is for the Omega to decided if he feels he is ready to tell his Alpha. You just need to be patient. And before we head back, I have a question to ask."_

_"Shoot." Minho said casually. He's pretty sure that if his parents were here that they would smack him around the world. "Are you certain you wish to have Thomas?"_

_Minho thought about it and said, "Of course I do. I love him."_

_END OF FLASHBACK D:_

Minho was fished out of his thoughts when he felt a warm presence leaning against his side. He looked over and saw Thomas leaning against him, his eyes closed. Minho smiled and wrapped his arm around his omega's sexy figure.  _'I can wait. And I'll be at his side when it happens.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE :D  
> Sorry if its short xDDD


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo :D  
> So sorry for the wait a lot happened cuz my dad was in a accident but is fine so yeah  
> ENJOY :3

The drive from the facility was very long, possibly around four hours to go to Thomas's new home with his alpha. The driver soon swerved from the country roads to a highway interstate to a fancy, rich neighborhood with large, glossy houses. The gates of the houses were all the same, large cast iron gates that are taller than a human male. Thomas looked at where the vehicle was heading, only to find that they were heading for a much fancier, richer home that is settling on a large hill. 

The house its self was impressive but the sight of it to Thomas was terrifying. Minho noticed the small fear creeping in his mate and pulled him softly into his lap, kissing his temple. The driver drove the Hummer up the long, curving driveway and halted when they were parked in front of large, dark ebony doors towering over them. Above the door was a huge grand granite arches that had windows imbedded into them, leading each window to a room. 

Minho got out first and held out his hand for Thomas to take it, which he did. Once out, Thomas was again blinded by the sun bouncing off the sheer whiteness of the house. He tightly grasped Minho's arm, which Minho laughed, and was lead into the massive house. Once inside, there was already six servants waiting. 

Three maids.

Three butlers.

They bowed in the same rhythm and each simultaneously said, "Welcome, Master Minho." One of the butlers stepped forward and Thomas glanced at him for a better look. The man had a much more extravagant suit, possibly meaning he was the head butler. His eyes were a light green that held kindness in them. He was a man of early 50's and height of six feet, his hair had few graying in it, his nose and ears were strangely out of proportions, and he had a large barrel chest. His shoulders were also shockingly muscular and well balanced.

All together, he wasn't bad looking.

"Hey, Mark. Please tell my parents that I have arrived and shall be preparing myself. Also, prepare a bath for my Chosen, with fine and clean clothing. And I do believe he can clean himself." Minho said, his eyes trailing to Thomas. Thomas, who himself could not control his adorableness, mumbled a weak, "H-Hi." and dug his face into Minho's arm. The servants were having trouble containing their 'coos' and 'aws', as well as Mark, who was also having trouble. 

Minho, on the other hand, was practically ready to knot Thomas, but controlled his instincts and instructed his servants to prepare baths. 

Once the innocent, adorable attack was done, Thomas was lead into a bedroom with a canopy bed, the ceiling was coated in elaborate, gold flakes in different designs. The room was big no doubt, with a large oak dresser, a few vintage lamps on cherry oak dressers near the bed. 

The floor had hand-made carpets, the woven designs were like endless mazes. Thomas walked to one of the five windows and the room, looking out to see a full view of the ocean and the white, sandy beach. A voice behind him startled him out of his gaze and saw that it was one of the maids. "Your bath is ready. Would you like some assistance?" 

"N-No, thank you though." Thomas stuttered, and the maid bowed and left the room. Thomas stood there for a few moments before walking to the bathroom. Not surprised at all that the bathroom too, was impressive. The bathtub was almost like a hot tub, the ceramic tiling was midnight black with white flakes integrated into them; it was as if his alpha's parents were able to take hold of the night sky and place the sky into their house, for all to see.

There was a mirror that was rimmed with bamboo and the counter top's were that same granite color as the arches were in the front of the house. Thomas smelled the scent of the bathroom and was introduced to the scents of cinnamon and vanilla. He looked at the water that was being held and looked at himself, realizing just how dirty he truly was. 

He started to take his shirt and his skirt-like pants and left them on a chair that was next to the tub. Slowly, Thomas dipped and slid into the hot, steaming bath, moaning in pleasure. He began to scrub the filth, dirt, and grim away from his body, making the once clean water to a light brown. After an hour of soaking and cleaning, Thomas exited the bathroom perfectly clean. Thomas walked over to the bed and saw that their was an outfit ready for him. 

* * *

 

The outfit he was currently wearing was rather... ~~girly~~. No, it was completely meant for a woman. 

The clothing that was set our for him after his bath was a sea foam green in color that was midway from his legs. The belt he was wearing was black and slightly big on him. The shoes he was wearing were simple black boots. Lucky for him that they were flats and not heels. His wasn't able to hold any style that it was meant for so it just stayed simple. 

Thomas jolted when he heard the doors open so suddenly. He turned to see that it was only Mark. "A-Ah, you scared me." said Thomas, smoothing out his dress. Mark bowed and said, "Forgive me, Master Thomas. Your Alpha is awaiting your arrival, so I am here to escort you." Thomas merely nodded and followed the butler out of the room and walking in a large hallway. Thomas followed Mark for what seemed like hours until they were met by the appearance of both Minho and a large, bulky door. 

What Minho was wearing made Thomas blush madly. His alpha was wearing a white mandarin suit with brown dress shoes. The suit was so tight against his body that it looked like the suit _was_ his body. It was then Minho's turn to look over Thomas and thought to himself how much he was truly enjoying the view. His trailed over the curvy figure that the dress hugged his body. 

He congratulated himself by the choice of coloring of the dress, as it truly accentuated his eyes. Minho extended his arm for Thomas to take, which he did. Minho took another glance and said, "You ready?" Thomas looked up and met eye-to-eye with Minho's brown eyes and nodded. They then looked forward, with Minho looking expressionless and kept his eyes on the door while Thomas kept his gaze to the floor. 

Two servants then grabbed the handles of the door and opened them for the couple to enter. They did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness lolz  
> Imma update this chapter when I has the time :D  
> I hoped you enjoyed it at least so THANK YOU


	4. 4

After walking into the room, Thomas couldn't help but have his mouth open slightly. 'This room is... small." Unlike the rooms that Thomas had seen while being here were huge but this room they were standing in was small. It looked like it was meant for a living room or possibly a office. The walls were painted a cream color and the trimmings were a copper brown. The windows were the same as the ones around the house, if not possibly bigger. 

In the middle of the room were two people, a man and a woman, both looking in the thirties. The man was taller than Minho, whom he greatly resembles. His hair was a dark brown with few gray hairs, his eyes were a light brown and his figure was bulky.

The woman to his right had what had to be the most curvaceous figure and a voluptuous bust. Her jet black hair is loose and wavy, just passed her shoulders, but was a small sight of graying. Her eyes were a lime green and her skin was sweetly tanned. She was **gorgeous.**  Thomas's gaze left their stares and concentrated on the floor once again. Minho then abruptly stopped and let go of Thomas's arm and respectively bowed.

"Father. Mother. I did what you asked me to do. I've found myself an omega." Minho said. His parents walked a few steps towards the couple and the man spoke first, "Hello, my name is Tomei Zheng and this is my wife Aia Zheng." The man-Tomei- extended his hand for Thomas to shake. Thomas did and inwardly congratulating for his hand not sweating like a waterfall.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas said, smiling slightly. He then shook Hyo's hand and she smiled, "And what is your name, hon?" "Thomas." All three family members kept their gazes on the poor omega, wanting to know the last name. Minho spoke first, "Er, aren't you going to-" Thomas interrupted, "No, I have no relation to that name anymore. I'm only taking my alpha's last name."

The family of three were taken back by this confession. Usually a omega would always say their full name, to show honor and pride. But Thomas's body was practically shaking about his last name. Minho then realized what Ava had told him back at the facility.

**_"his emotional and mental health however, is...er well, slightly unstable."_ **

Even thinking about it made Minho's blood boil in anger. He wanted to know why his mate was trembling in terror, why he looked so terrified being in front of his father. Soon, though, he will get answers. He was suddenly brought out of his measly thoughts when he saw his mom walk towards Thomas and began to inspect him. "Hm, well portioned body. Healthy skin tone and hair. Gorgeous eye color. I like him already." 

Minho looked in the corner of his eye and saw that Thomas was blushing and smiling slightly. He bowed in respect and said,"I am glad that I have given you approval of your son's choice." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness but I will add more of this soon :D And if this message is gone then im done with it :3


End file.
